Parentage: ‘OVPEARLS04’ is a naturally-occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Echeveria shaviana plant (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in March of 2009 at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The mutation was noted for its purple foliage and strongly undulated leaf apices.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVPEARLS04’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in March of 2009 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. Through eight subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.